


The wolf, the huntress and the coven.

by EvanMontgomery



Category: American Horror Story: Coven, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post Season 3, coven - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanMontgomery/pseuds/EvanMontgomery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles vio morir a Derek, y también le vio regresar a la vida gracias a él. Desde ese momento Stiles se da cuenta que está enamorado de Derek Hale y que él no es del todo normal. </p>
<p>Cordelia Foxx, directora de una peculiar escuela, aparece en Beacon Hills con compañía para visitar especialmente a Mienim Stilinski, mejor conocido como Stiles. </p>
<p>Ahora la manada y las chicas de la academia de Cordelia deberán enfrentar a una amenaza en común que no se detendrá hasta conseguir su cometido, cueste lo que cueste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wolf, the huntress and the coven.

— ¡Derek! — Gritaba un desconsolado Stiles Stilinski quien sostenía el cuerpo de Derek Hale en sus brazos. –

 

Derek se encontraba sangrando de su pecho. De su boca salía un líquido negro y su respiración era cada vez menos notable, él estaba muriendo.

 

— ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! — Stiles tenía una silueta frente a él que le apuntaba con un arco. — ¿Por qué? — Esto último sonó más a una súplica. Como si aquella silueta pudiera evitar que Derek muriera en sus brazos.

 

—Está bien… Stiles… está bien— Derek le sonrió, cosa que parecía jamás haber hecho en su vida. —Está bien…— Repitió sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos. Derek Hale había muerto.

 

——————

[Momentos antes]

 

Aun había vacaciones de por medio para todos los estudiantes de Beacon Hills. Incluso para aquellos quienes en sus tiempos libres debían detener hombres lobos homicidas, lagartijas gigantes también homicidas, maestras homicidas, manadas de alfas homicidas, un nogitsune homicidas… creo que todo se resumiría a homicidas Supernaturales.

 

Habían pasado solo un par de semanas desde que Stiles había sido liberado del nogitsune y este había sido apresado. Semanas de la muerte de Aiden y Allison. Semanas de la desaparición de Derek Hale.

 

Las vacaciones para la manada de Scott significaban buscar a Derek Hale mientras sin tener que perder el tiempo asistiendo a la escuela. Hacía solo un par de días después de que detuvieran al nogitsune alguien se había llevado a Derek y solo tenían una pequeña gran pista. Un casquillo de bala el cual tenía un logo grabado en ella.

 

—Debieron ser los calavera— Había afirmado Stiles mientras conducía en su Jeep al mismo tiempo que tenía una llamada grupal con el resto de la manada.

 

—El escudo del casquillo no es de ellos— La voz de Lydia resonó en el teléfono un poco entrecortada. —El logo es…—

 

—Sabemos de quien es el logo— Interrumpió Scott quien no quería volver  tocar ese tema por el momento. —Pero alguien debió tomarlo. Ahora, estoy seguro que sentí el olor de Derek en algún lugar del bosque pero este ha desaparecido, no hagan nada irresponsable. Si encuentran algo nos reuniremos—

 

Hacía un par de horas que por alguna razón Scott logró captar el olor a Derek. Desde entonces se habían separado en grupos para poder encontrarle más rápido. Malia y Scott intentaban captar de nuevo el aroma por el bosque. Lydia y Kira continuaban buscando en el bosque mientras que Stiles daba vueltas en su Jeep.

 

—Los calavera deben estar jugando con nosotros— Soltó Stiles un tanto abrumado mientras estacionaba su Jeep y bajaba de él.

 

Entendía que Scott le protegía al mandarlo solo a dar vueltas. Es decir, Malia y él eran fuertes y tenían sus garras para protegerse. Lydia iba con Kira quien podría protegerla con su espada y él técnicamente estaba muerto si se topaba a quienes habían secuestrado a Derek. Si pudieron con el todo poderoso Derek Hale ¿Qué oportunidad tenía él?

 

Ahora por algún motivo deseaba tentar a su suerte. Eso, y que acababa de ver una silueta entre un árbol. Armado de valor tomó su bate y salió en busca de cualquier persona.

 

— ¿Derek? — Preguntó de la manera más torpe posible pero no obtuvo respuesta. En cambio de ello encontró algo brillante en la oscuridad. Algo que de inmediato tomó y analizó lleno de horror. —No es posible…—

 

Entonces sintió que algo recorrió su cuerpo. Era una extraña sensación que jamás había sentido antes pero de alguna manera le agradaba.

 

— ¿Stiles? — Sonó el altavoz en su celular trayendo de regreso a la realidad al castaño. — ¿Estás ahí? — Volvió a preguntar Malia quien había escuchado que había mencionado a Derek.

 

— ¡Lo encontré! — Gritó Stiles sin ningún motivo. —Está cerca de… — Guardó silencio por un momento. —Está cerca de donde encontramos el cuerpo de Laura— Respondió de manera extraña antes de salir corriendo.

 

No notó cuando el celular cayó de su bolsillo pero Stiles no se detuvo. No podía entender pero sabía que Derek estaba en peligro.

 

Corrió y corrió hasta que por fin llegó al lugar del cual se quería encontrar lo más lejos posible, el nemeton. Ahí se detuvo ignorando por completo al talado árbol y observando aun herido y amordazado Derek.

 

— ¡Derek! — Fue lo más tonto que gritó pero no se detuvo a pensar en sus palabras. Comenzó a desatar a Derek lo más rápido que pudo y le quitó la mordaza de la boca.

 

—Vete… — Susurró antes de comenzar a toser. —Una trampa…— Parecía demasiado débil para poder hablar pero a Stiles solo le preocupaba que él estuviera vivo.

 

—Saben, ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja— Una voz femenina habló detrás de Stiles haciendo que este se girara de inmediato.

 

—No puede ser…— Murmuró sorprendido al ver a aquella chica. —El logo del casquillo…—

 

—El logo de mi familia— Sonrió la mujer de manera sínica. —Mucho tiempo sin verte, Stiles—

 

—Kate…— EL castaño gruñó. —Peter te mató—

 

— ¿Y me dirás que él también se quedó muerto? — Preguntó con sarcasmo mientras tiraba su escopeta al piso. —Yo no morí… en cambio solo…— La mujer guardó silencio y entonces todo se volvió tétrico.

 

Sus ojos brillaron, no como los de un lobo, estos eran de color verde. Su piel de igual manera se volvió color azulada como con pequeñas manchas y su rostro se transformó por completo.

 

—Peter no te mató… él… — Stiles ahora entendía todo.

 

—El me convirtió— La rubia parecía feliz de haberse encontrado solo con él, de alguna manera.

 

Stiles sabía que ella no era un hombre lobo. Recordó cuando Derek mordió a Jackson y lo convirtió en un kanima, ella debía ser alguna otra cosa.

 

—Pero no estamos aquí para pelear contigo, Stiles— Sonrió Kate mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

 

— ¿Estamos? — Stiles parecía confundido.

 

Todo pasó en un par de segundos. El ruido de una flecha se escuchó y atravesó algo. Para cuando Stiles se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde, una flecha había atravesado el corazón de Derek Hale. Stiles corrió ignorando a Kate y tomó a Derek en brazos quien parecía estar luchando contra algo en su interior.

 

—Es inútil, la flecha tenía acónito, él morirá— Kate disfrutaba de la vista que tenía.

 

— ¡Derek! — Gritaba un desconsolado Stiles Stilinski quien sostenía el cuerpo de Derek Hale en sus brazos. –

 

Derek se encontraba sangrando de su pecho. De su boca salía un líquido negro y su respiración era cada vez menos notable, él estaba muriendo.

 

— ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! — Stiles tenía una silueta frente a él que le apuntaba con un arco. — ¿Por qué? — Esto último sonó más a una súplica. Como si aquella silueta pudiera evitar que Derek muriera en sus brazos.

 

—Está bien… Stiles… está bien— Derek le sonrió, cosa que parecía jamás haber hecho en su vida. —Está bien…— Repitió sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos. Derek Hale había muerto.

 

Stiles no paraba de llorar. Nunca había sido muy amigo de Derek Hale. Pero verlo morir le dolía por alguna razón. Bien, era una persona cercana a él y seguramente por eso le dolía su muerte había algo más. Se sentía como aquella vez que su madre murió. Sentía como si alguien muy importante en su vida.

 

Kate no hacía más que mirar sin decir nada. Pero la expresión en su rostro no era de satisfacción o de alegría. Era como si esperara ansiosamente que algo pasara.

 

—Derek… por favor no me dejes— Stiles continuaba llorando mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo del moreno.

 

Entonces Stiles sintió de nuevo esa extraña sensación dentro de él. Era como si algo le estuviera guiando a hacer algo pero en esta ocasión no opuso resistencia alguna. Se acercó al rostro de Derek y dejó un beso en su frente. Entonces bajó como si fuera a dejar un beso en su boca pero en cambio solo sopló un poco.

 

—Vitalum vitalis— Murmuraron Kate Argent y Stiles Stilinski al mismo tiempo.

 

Kate parecía completamente atónita mientras que Stiles volvía a soplar lentamente dentro de su boca.

 

Entonces Derek despertó de su mortal sueño respirando con fuerza y comenzando a toser mientras Stiles caía al piso completamente agotado. Ninguno de los dos tenían tanta fuerza y Kate aprovechó aquello para comenzar a alejarse del lugar.

 

Stiles podía ver desde las sombras como alguien salía para encontrarse con Kate. Pero lo que vio le impresionó mucho más que el hecho de que acababa de traer a la vida a Derek. Había alguien con Kate, alguien a quien había dado por muerta hace poco tiempo. Y ese alguien a quien disparado una flecha al corazón de Derek.

 

—Allison…— Murmuró Stiles mientras observaba como su amiga le miraba a los ojos antes de marcharse junto con su tía aparentemente también no muerta.

 

Era mucho para una sola noche, era mucho para él. Y por alguna razón su cuerpo se encontraba muy débil. No pudo más. Su cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas y había pasado por muchas cosas que no podía creer. Podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos gritando a lo lejos pero no aguantó a que ellos llegaran. Sintió como si su cuerpo se apagara y cayó completamente inconsciente.


End file.
